EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (10/26/13)
"Rowdy" Ronda Rousey defends the EMW World Women's Championship against The Saints Row's Shaundi, Bobby Lashley will be in a test of strength with the 7 feet, 300+ lbs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan for a shot at the EMW World Heavyweight Championship, The Dewynter Sisters try to take back the Unified World Women's Tag Team Titles from Psylektra in a Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match, and much more on Saturday Night's Main Event! Results *1 - Before the match started, EMW World Heavyweight Champion Duke Nukem joined EMW Commentors Nick Diamond, Johnny Gomez and April O'Neal for guest commentary for the match. fter the match, Morgan leaves the ring and then goes to the broadcast booth as Nukem gets to his feet and then both men have an intense staredown then Morgan pats the EMW World title that was draped on Duke's right shoulder then smirks and leaves to the back along with Ari Gold as Duke looked on. *3 - The Dewynter Sisters won the second fall of the match via DQ when both Elektra and Psylocke were in the ring and refused to have one of them get to the corner after the referee's 5 count. And the Dewynter Sisters won the third and decisive fall when Kiki Dewynter pinned Psylocke after Shaundi entered the ring and hits Psylocke with the Head Shot as the referee was paying attention to the brawl between Elektra and Viola Dewynter on the outside. After the match, EMW World Women's Champion "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey runs in the ring and tries to explain to the referee what happened but then Shaundi attacked her from behind but then Rousey fought back but The Dewynter Sisters ran in and joined Shaundi in attacking Rousey until Elektra runs them off with a steel chair. Rousey gets to her feet and decided to defend her title now then later. The crowd cheers loudly but Saints Row decides to head to the back until they are stopped by EMW Owner Theo Clardy and announced to get assigned referee out here and RING THE DAMN BELL!!! Crowd explodes with cheers as Saints Row protested Clardy's decision and EMW Starlets Senior Referee Kim Winslow runs in the ring as the show went into commercial break. *4 - The match ended via Disqualification when The Dewynter Sisters broke up Ronda's Armbar to Shaundi. After the match, Psylektra runs in to make the save for Rousey and a brawl ensues between the six women until Rousey and Psylektra got the upperhand then Rousey threw Rousey to the outside and then Elektra throws Kiki to the outside and Psylocke doing the same thing to Viola. Then EMW Owner Theo Clardy arrives and announced that there be a rematch for the EMW World Women's Championship between Ronda Rousey and Shaundi at the Clardy Cup, but it will be under Extreme Rules and not only that, but at Chained Asylum, it will be Saints Row taking on Psylektra and the EMW World Women's Champion Ronda Rousey in the first ever Six Woman DOME OF DEVASTATION MATCH!!!! The crowd cheers as Clardy leaves to the back as both teams talked trashed to each other. Miscellaneous Facts *EMW Backstage Interviewer Erin Andrews ask Gina Carano that she was making her decision of which title she choose via winning the 2013 Starlets Throwdown Royale Match at the Throwdown Royale Mega Event tongiht, but Gina told her no because she needed to focus on her match against Angelina Love. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Televised Events Category:2013